In A World of Sin
by RiversKitten
Summary: 500 Word Per Chapter Challenge. Each chapter may only have 500 words. Katrina Nayde, poll dancer, may have an aweful past, but just what does her future hold? A life of sin is embeded in her blood. Can she escape it, or will it swallow her whole? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

500 Word Chapter Challenge.

I don't need reviews, follows, or favorites. This is just a place for me to write. If you want to flame, go for it.

The light click of heels echoed off of the dimly lit walls of the narrow hallway. The overwhelming sound of applause increased as Katrina Nayde made her way towards its bitter sweet melody. With a calm that always came over her in these moments, the young woman took a deep breath, hand steady on the doorknob of a metal door. As soon as she pulled it open, her piercing green eyes were met with darkness. Easily, she began her strut to the center of the stage, the noise of the audience finally settling down to a deafening silence. All that could be heard was the familiar click of her high heels, until not even that could be heard. The seconds ticked by, as if there were nothing and no one in the entire building. That is, until one single tune sounded out from the large speakers. In that same moment, a single dim spotlight flashed on, directly above Katrina's form, illuminating her body for the crowd. The sounds of applause and cheers exploded with a burst of excitement. Whistles and catcalling was heard as the woman's body remain unmoving, leaning against a silver colored pole that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

Black scene styled hair fell slightly down to Katrina's shoulders. Only a few strands were colored white. Green eyes stared out into the crowd, unable to make out any familiar faces. They all sort of just blurred together. All waiting for the slender female to do what they had paid for. Her black and white ruffled skirt may as well of been nonexistent, as it cut off just a little longer than where her panties were, which of course were a matching black. All she had for a shirt was a white tube top that cut off right below her perky breasts. A black colored fishnet hung tightly to her torso, over the tube top. The music in the background began to rise in volume, and Katrina's body began to move as if on its own accord as she let herself be taken to another place. One that only a pole dancer knew.

"Nice work out there, Kat!" Owner of the club, as well as the only person Katrina could call a friend, called out, handing the younger female a bottle of water. Katrina took it gratefully as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead. The cool water felt absolutely amazing the moment it touched her lips.

"Just another night, Pheonix." Katrina shrugged off the compliment, as she usually did. Pheonix knew not to take this as an insult, as that was just how the younger woman was. "Low crowd out there. It better pick up during round two."

"You know it will. Just relax." Katrina scowled at her friend's words but in the back of her mind, knew that she was right. The opened crowd always was a buzz-kill. The raven haired female walked out from behind the stage and sat down at the bar.

Word Count :: 500.


	2. Chapter 2

At the bar sat numerous familiar faces, the regulars of Midnight Muse. They all congradulated Katrina on her first dance of the night, as per usual. She greeted and thanked them with a friendly face, smile securly in place. She hated this part, to be honest. Socal situations was not really her cup of tea. It was a good thing she prefered coffee. The only reason for acting the way she was now was because Pheonix said it kept the customers coming in. 'No one wants to see a dancer with a scowl on her face.' The words echoed, causing Katrina to mentally roll her eyes. No one came to look at her face. They wanted to watch girls dance around on the stage as if they had something to offer. It would not have mattered what kind of face she was making, as long as she continued to dance.

"You 'er grreat, 'iss Kat." One of the regulars slurred, obviously already having too much to drink. Katrina forced out a laugh, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Josh. Careful on the alcohol, hun." She warned him with a smile, to which she got a nice heartfilled laugh in return. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air."

Katrina made her way outside, in the back of the club, and pulled out a pack of cigarette's. Slipping one out and placing it in her mouth, she began to search her pockets for her lighter. With a frown, her hand dipped into the other pocket. 'Where the hell is it?" Now annoyed that she was going to have to go back inside to see if she left it in the changing room, the raven haired dancer began to pull the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Need a light?"

The sudden voice threw her off guard, but not wanting to risk losing her smoke break, she nodded. The man flicked the red lighter and igninted the tip, to which Katrina gratefully inhaled. Green eyes shut in bliss before opening again to find the man lighting his own cigarette.

"Thanks." Her composure quickly changed when she rememered that this man may be a customer, or a fan. The smlie was put back on her face, reaching all the way to hers eyes. Practice makes perfect. "I owe you one." The man chuckled, catching her off guard once again.

"If you want to owe me, you can drop the façade. I won't tell." He winked as he leaned against the back of the building, inhaling the cancer stick. Katrina watched him for a moment before letting the smile drop from her face. Oh, she did not trust him in the slightest, but if he was going to let her smoke in peace then she could deal with the worries later.

"I'll be waiting for your second dance." The unnamed man turned and walked back inside of the building, leaving Katrina to stare at him in wonder. Was this another creeper?


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina's second dance went flawlessly, and as Pheonix had predicted the crowd had grown at least triple in size. The raven haired pole dancer was already adding up the money she received tonight, budgeting bills and savings. When she first started working here, she had planned to save up as much as she could so that she would not have to pole dance the rest of her life. As time grew, the dancing became more than just a job. It became another part of her. The apartment she stayed at was not exactly her first choice, so she had begun saving for a house of her own.

"Heading out already?" A male voice spoke out from behind the dancer, obvious pout in his voice. Katrina could only roll her eyes, genuine smile playing out on her face, before turning around to face the man. He played guitar and sung for the dancers. They had actually grown to be very good friends.

"Yeah, sorry Hunter. I'm exhausted." She gave him a wink and a hip shake before walking out the backdoor to the club. It was just easier that way, to avoid the rest of the customers. As she squinted her yes to adjust to the darkness, green eyes fell upon the same man from earlier, smoking a cigarette. Only this time, it seemed he was the one in need of something. His lighter was out, but digging around in his pockets was an obvious clue as to what he was missing.

"Here." She handed him one, her turn to startle him. He accepted it gratefully and lit it.

"Thanks." He nodded, inhaling. "Your second dance was even better than your first." He commented, face straight, unreadable.

"Yeah, thanks. " Katrina put a cigarette in her mouth, mimicking him without meaning to. "Are you new around here?" She asked, trying to figure out what this guy wanted. She knew he could always lie through his teeth, but she was a pretty good judge on those sort of things. He was handsome, that she could not deny. That did not make him a better person though. He nodded, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, been here about a week."

"Why would you want to move to a shitty place like this?" Katrina questioned, arching an eyebrow upwards. Seriously, besides the club, this place was dulls-ville. There was a pretty popular private school here that drew in a crowd, but otherwise there was nothing else here. The people here were like any other, for the most part.

"I'm looking for someone, actually. I'm certain that I will find her here." He tossed the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his foot before raising his dark brown eyes to meet her lovely green eyes. Katrina, finding him now even more suspicious, simply nodded.

"I see. So do you think you will find her at the club then?"

"Yes, I do. In fact…" He paused. "I happened to see her there tonight."


End file.
